Memories
by spunky.donut.does.fanfiction
Summary: What if Maria didn't die on the ark? What if they found away to save her and send her to earth? What if Shadow met her again?
1. Prolouge

**I**** DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR OBJECTS IN THIS STORY ALL I OWN IS THE STORY ITSELF ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

I was in a hallway. It was completely made of metal save for few windows. Out of those windows I could see the stars and nothing else. The place had a cold sterile atmosphere like some form of laboratory. I was running no, _we_ were running I wasn't alone. In front of me was a black hedgehog with red stripes "Shadow" said recognizing him "I'm scared". We were being chased. Behind us men with guns ran shouting at us to stop but, we ran. We burst through some doors into a wide room with escape pods the men following behind. I pushed Shadow into one of the pods and closed the door and as he protested I walked over to the control panel so I could drop the pod to let him escape. "Hold it little girl!" one of the men yelled but I didn't listen "Shadow" I said preparing to push the final button "the people on earth. I want you to help them. To give them a chance to be happy just like I always wanted" he screamed my name as I pushed the button but it was drowned out by one of the men firing his gun and everything went black.

"your Highness" I heard Toadsworth call his voice nervous. My gloved hands gripped the mahogany table in front of me frozen with fear. I blinked my once blank eyes finally seeing the elegant pink walls of my bedroom once again. I silently cursed why couldn't I keep my visions under better control. They'd been happening for as long as I could remember. In them I was always a girl named Maria living out her life they took hold of me and it was like I was there like they were memories. No one could know of these visions they would doubt my sanity and as a ruler that would be my downfall. My name is Peach Toadstool princess of the mushroom kingdom.

**Authors note: here is the prolouge to a story I'm working on I hope you enjoy please read and review**


	2. My real name

**Authors note: I don't own any of the chatacters or objects in this story just the story itself all rights go to their respective owners. Please read and review**

Peach and Daisy sat on the bed in Peach's room getting ready for the Mario's birthday dinner . This year it was just going to be the gang plus the sonic team. Well, at least the ones they played sports with. Since over the years Sonic and Mario gone and become friends Peach thought it was only natural s the rightful ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom to invite them. _If you really are the rightful ruler _a traitorous voice whispered in my head. I silently shushed the small part of me that thought the girl I was in my visions was the girl I really was. Daisy looked over at me excitedly "this is going to be so much fun!" My spunky friend exclaimed rolling my eyes at her obvious excitement we rushed to finish getting ready_._

A few hours later I walked down the steps to the dinning room a bright smile on my face. I was excited for the party. As soon as I arrived and sat down the food was brought in by the toad servants. I was seated at the head of the table with Mario right next to me. He always insisted as such but I really just wanted to the others namely the Sonic gang. I don't know why but they had always interested me I felt strangely at home with them like I belonged there. I looked around the table at everyone making conversation my eyes fell on a black hedgehog. Shadow she had met him before though only briefly. He was the most intriguing of all she felt drawn to him like she had known him all her life and with one glance she could tell he felt the same. He was the hedgehog in her visions the one sh-_Maria_ held so dear. Peach wanted to learn about him wanted to know if she really was crazy or it had all been real.

Peach never should have thought of her visions because right there in the middle of a conversation with Mario she slipped into the past. _She was back in a lab strapped to a table with scientists standing over her. "I thought I died" she croaked the scientists look at her "you did" replied one of the scientists "but we managed to bring you back in a new body. A body that can change between hedgehog and human freely a body with powers. A body without your disease. We're giving you a chance to be happy we're sending you to the world you sent Shadow to. We're going to wipe your memory You'll have a new name Peach Toadstool daughter of the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. _Peach awoke from her visions well she guessed she couldn't call them that any more if she wasn't going insane they were memories. She wasn't born a Princess she was placed into it. It took her a second to realize the room was silent. The happy conversations around her frozen in time starring at the silent tears streaming down their Princesses face like small drops of liquid crystal. Peach no _Maria_ did the only thing she could think of.

She ran


	3. Attempted Kidnappings

She ran out of her castle for the first time ignoring the Toads that called the name that wasn't even really hers. Tears were streaking down her face like miniature waterfalls. She had never cried this hard. Not when she was kidnapped, not when her parents scolded her as a child and not even when they left leaving the kingdom to her even though she was barely twelve at the strange thing was she wasn't sad. She didn't have to hide anymore. When she was young Peach had a rebellious spirit she wore jeans and played the guitar spending hours on end in the woods as well. For some reason she felt as if she had been missing out on nature as she had always wanted to experience it but, she never could. _I guess that comes with living on a space station your whole life_ a voice in Peach's head whispered. She groaned she was already treating those crazy visions as memories of her true past.

What the young girl wasn't aware of was that she was being watched. A large reptilian figure watched her from the shadows. "What is he princess doing by herself at this hour" he wondered "bah! Who care I'll just kidnap her right now." Dashing out of the blackness quite clumsily he snatched the surprised girl and held he close too his scaly face. Usually the princess realized struggle was futile and jus went along with Bowsers antics but this time she wasn't have any of it. She punched and kicked at his oversized hand screaming at him to let her down. Ignoring her worthless pleas he was about to turn around and head back to his castle when she yelled something different something with an extreme power behind it "CHAOS BLAST."

For the first time ever Peach's struggles were effective a strong blast that seemed to originate from her sent Bowser flying and he dropped her. Collapsing to the ground the tears still relentlessly streaming down her face the young girls mind raced trying to decipher what had just happened. emThat was chaos energy/em a voice in her head whispered. A hand was placed on her shoulder causing Peach to look up. It was Shadow. He reached out his other arm to help her up and she took it. Hugging his familiar body she spoke "Sh-Shadow i-it's me Maria," feeling his arms tighten around her he whispered "I know.

**Authors note: hey guys sorry I haven't been updating lately and this is kinda a short chapter I've been kinda busy. Quick question who wants the friendship genre to turn into romance I think this would make a break ShadowxMaria/Peach story. Please read and review and oh yeah I own no characters**


	4. Recounting and a plan

"How" Peach/Maria asked in surprise pulling away from the hedgehog. "I always had my suspicions," Shadow replied "I mean you look just like her, you act like you've lived way longer than you should and I always sensed some form of chaos energy inside you. This just proves it." Peach/Maria took a step back looking down at her hands "I always had these visions where I was somebody named Maria. I always thought I was hallucinating and going crazy but, I just had one that made me feel like maybe they were the memories of my past life coming back" Shadow took her hands again "you're not crazy" "how can you know that" "I just know. Tell me about the memories I was in and I'm sure I'll remember them to."

Maria took a deep breath "the first vision I had with you in it came a few years ago. I was sitting in the gardens admiring the lilacs when suddenly I was in a lab. My grandfather was explaining something to me. He spoke of an ultimate life form which would be able to do amazing things and could be my friend. He led me to this giant test tube and I saw you for the first time just floating there. That's about when it ended and I was back in the gardens." So, they continued on like that for a while Peach/Maria recounting her visions/memories and Shadow confirming that he remembered them as well.

Eventually as the night passed on the pair reached Maria's most recent vision "I remember everything going black after the last vision and in this one I wake up in a lab and ask if I died. The scientist said yes but, they brought me back to life in a new body a body without my disease a body that could switch between human and hedgehog at will. Then they told me I was going to be sent to earth and placed into the royal family of the Mushroom Kingdom." Shadow stood up from the rock he was seated on the nighttime sounds of the forest interrupted by his outburst "you can be a hedgehog too! You should try it!" "I have no idea how but I guess I could try..." Maria closed her eyes okay how the heck am I going to do this she thought to herself. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over her she imagined a green glow inside her covering her body and changing it. Shadow watched with wide eyes as a green glow over took Maria/Peach's body._Chaos energy _he thought _I knew she had some this must be what it's for_. The glow became so bright that he couldn't see Maria's slight figure.

After what felt like hours but was really only minuets the glow faded leaving Maria standing there she had no idea what she looked like or if it had worked at all. Shadow pointed at a nearby pond. Gasping at her new reflection Maria jumped up giddy with excitement. Her blond hair had now turned into blond quills much like Amy's only longer and her face and body had the proportions of most anthropomorphic hedgehogs. Her dress had lost it's princessy feel becoming more of a light blue casual thing. Her shoes we're much like Shadow's own only blue and she now had blond fur all over her body. She could barely recognize herself.

She smiled at Shadow. Oh how she was glad to have found out about her past life and who she was truly meant to be. Suddenly, her cheery smile turned into a frown. Sitting down next to Shadow on the rock she sighed. "It's getting late," Maria said her head drooping "soon I'm going to have to change back and go to they castle. It'll be like this never happened." Shadow sighed as well "I wish you could stay forever too but, you have responsibilities to your kingdom" Maria frowned bitterly at this "I actually don't. My advisors run the whole kingdom for me. I have no say in anything I'm just a figurehead. Smile and wave Peach they'd say all you have to do is smile and wave." Shadow only blinked at this and the pair sat there for a while until an idea hit him "Maria...," Shadow said "what" she answered "I was thinking if the kingdom really won't fall apart without you. I mean no one would recognize you..." "spit it out" "I was thinking we could fake you death and I could introduce you to my friends as Maria brought back to life." Maria looked up at Shadow "you," she said "are a freaky genius."

The two discussed plans on how to make Peach's "death" look believable until they finally came up with a plan. After teleporting to Peach's room to get some supplies Maria hid in the trees while Shadow went off to get Mario and the others.

The others were either eating dinner or looking for Peach in shifts they'd never think she'd leave the grounds. Shadow burst through the doors causing everyone to stare at him "I found something," was all he said. Shadow had to suppress a smirk as he led the others to the set up Mario particularly eager. Maria had told him she had no feelings for that guy. When they finally arrived Shadow stepped aside to reveal the scene on a cliff facing the sea. h and Maria had decided that a suicide would be the most likely death as Bowser never actually physically harmed her and she did run out of the party crying. He had gotten some of Maria's extra shoes and a dress from her room and they laid out the shoes like she just took them off and a piece of her dress was placed in a thorn bush. A note was laid on a rock. Mario rushed over and picked up the note his moustached face going pale Shadow knew what the note said he had watched Maria write it. Mario stated to read the note out loud "Dear everyone, I know this must come as a shock to you as I've hid it so well but, I've considered suicide before it's just now that I finally gave up on life. I's no you it's me I hope you can forgive me. Signed, Princess Peach." Tears were falling down Mario's face faster than Sonic could run because as far as he knew his precious princess was dead, which in a way she was but Maria, his Maria was alive.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading my story please read and review I own nothing**


	5. Two years later

Two years later.

Maria sang to herself as she cooked breakfast in the rather large kitchen. She had grown her musical skills over the two years she had been gone from her old life. Most people would regret such a large split-second decision but so far the former princess had no regrets. Since she really never made any decisions and the kingdom was run by her advisors the mushroom Kingdom had easily transitioned into a democracy

seeing as she had no heirs. Maria was welcomed by Shadow's friends and she now lived with the black hedgehog in his mansion. His job at gun payed of this left Maria free to do something she never would've had a chance to do as Peach. Pursue a career in music. The girl had always loved to sing but, being a royal really limited what she could do with that. Maria had preformed at a few local restaurants and was a hit. The song she sang now was one she had wrote.

**I grew up in a place**

**Where my voice was quiet**

**I often had to race**

**to keep up with the chase**

**I grew bored **

**I was sick of being who I was**

**So I **

**Became some one new**

**I ditched my old identity**

**went where not a soul knew my name**

**I changed who I was**

**Became who I was meant to be**

**I grew bored **

**I was sick of being who I was**

**So I **

**Became some one new**

**I'm more happy here**

**Than I ever was there**

**I'm myself**

**I'm myself the way I should've ben**

**All along**

As Maria finished her singing Shadow finally staggered down into the kitchen. Rubbing his yes as he walked over to her he yawned. Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her torso. Maria really didn't know when exactly it happened but, the two friends had become an item. Soon, they were both sitting at the table eating waffles when Shadow spoke up "Maria, are you sure you want to go today?" Th girl froze her fork halfway to her mouth. She sighed today was the anniversary of Princess Peach's death. Her death.

Every year her former subjects took the day she died and made it a celebration of her life. All were invited including Sonic and his friends. Which of course now meant her as well. Maria had skipped the last one because she was terrified of people recognizing her even tough she looked nothing like her normal self. She had to go today or things would start to get suspicious. Maria nodded "I am ready Shadow. I have to do this." Her hedgehog boyfriend nodded knowingly. he knew her better than any other person i the world. He could feel her nerves and hesitation but, knew she would never let anyone down.

Later that day, the couple sat on a park bench awaiting their other friends so they could head to the Mushroom Kingdom. Maria had no idea why they still called it the Mushroom Kingdom as it was now a democracy. A homage to the old ways she guessed. The Kingdom itself didn't really feel her "loss" but, some of it's people did. Toadsworth felt it was his fault and had thrown himself into his work becoming the countries first Prime Minister. Mario was desperate for adventure so he and his brother has taken to joining the newly formed Mushroom army soon becoming generals. She was told though that Mario still cried himself to sleep every night. Bowser however was affected worst of all. He never left his castle anymore and he had left his throne rather early leaving his young son to run the kingdom in his place. Maria hated being the cause of such heartbreak but, she had to do this for herself. She was finally free.

as soon as Shadow's friends arrived they started on their way. "Hey Maria," Amy asked smiling brightly "how's the music coming?" Maria smiled they all supported her passion unlike the friends she had as Princess Peach. They didn't know that she used too be a Princess but, whatever. "Things are going great Amy," Maria replied earnestly "I just need one big break." Sonic suddenly spoke up "how much slower can we go. I've seen snails make faster time." Maria rolled hr eyes right along with the others something she would never have been able to do as Peach. It didn't take long for Maria to learn one very important thing about her unique situation. Princess Peach meant restrictions while Maria meant freedom.

When the group of friends arrived at the celebration things were in full swing. There were booths with food, games and trinkets. People from all over the world came to this giant party to see the sights of this lavish country. Maria however preferred Mobius. The Mushroom Kingdom was organized and clean while Mobius was wild and crazy. The blond hedgehog could see the beauty in the chaos.

Smiling Maria grabbed Shadow's hand "let's go try the shooting game!" she exclaimed in excitement. "Uhhh... don't you think it would be a little unfair for the two best sharpshooters in the world to play a game revolving around shooting?" asked the small fox everyone called Tails. Maria glared at him, she had asked Shadow to teach her how to defend herself. Along with showing her the basic chaos attacks she could use with her somewhat limited supply of energy he also taught her how to shoot a gun. She felt slightly uncomfortable carrying such a dangerous weapon around so, Shadow carried a second that he could give to her i she ever needed it. Maria wouldn't call herself on of the two best sharpshooters in the world but she was okay.

The day flew past rather quickly and soon it was time for the more depressing part of the "celebration." Their was a dinner in the dinning hall where all of Peach's close friends were invited they left her usual chair empty and gave speeches. Maria found it to all be very over the top. The Sonic gang was invited which meant she would be there as well. Shadow found it absolutely hilarious that she was going to attend her own memorial service. She kind of had to though. Even Bowser was invited not that anyone thought he was going to show up.

The large group of friends crowded around the grand table in the middle of the just as grand room. Shadow had to pretend to guide Maria around like she hadn't lived in is castle her life up until two years ago. Maria practically cowered in her seat when a very unexpected but invited guest showed up. Bowser. Maria couldn't help but stare. If anyone would recognize her it would be him. He had seen her use her first chaos attack so, he knew something was up. He turned his head and met her gaze. She had to look as much unlike Peach as she could so she stared him down. Peach would've looked away not in fear but, because that was what she was told to do when someone met her gaze. Bowser looked annoyed then a flash of confusion and recognition came into his eyes. Maria cursed under her breath. Her eyes. Every other part of her body was unrecognizable but, her eyes...her eyes were exactly the same. She looked away quickly focusing on the first speech of the night but, she could feel the eyes on her.

Toadsworth was in the spotlight first. "I watched over her when her parents couldn't," he started "and when they passed on I advised her in her ruling. Peach didn't deserve it. She was kind sweet but, with a rebellious streak." Maria's eyes widened she didn't think Toadsworth had noticed. The Prime Minister continued "I knew that she was frustrated. She wanted to follow her dreams but, her status got in the way. I could hardly see how bad it was." He was crying now. He managed to continue for a little bit longer before breaking down. Mario stepped up to the podium next "Peach was beautiful, caring and innocent. She was too gentle to deal with the evils of the world and needed to be protected." Okay now Maria was mad. If only he could see her now. The speeches continued with each word making Maria's heart feel like Swiss cheese. Full of holes. Soon, she couldn't take any more. Maria leaned over to Shadow "I can't sit through much more of this," she whispered "I have got to get out of here." In response he passed her her gun under the table.

When Maria finally slipped out of the room she found herself in the gardens. Back when she was the Princess she would often roam this area whenever she got some free time. It felt good to be close to nature. She was smelling the roses when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Acting on instinct she drew her gun and aimed it in the general direction of where she heard the noise. "Who goes there!" she yelled "I'm warning you I will shoot and I won't miss." A voice came out of the darkness familiar yet different more sad than how she remembered it "well Princess, you may have everyone else fooled but, I would recognize that voice and those eyes anywhere." Bowser stepped out of the bushes as Maria slowly gave a smile "long time no see reptile breath" she said cooly. Bowser looked almost surprised a this young hedgehogs willingness to insult him and use a gun. Maria looked directly into Bowser's large red eyes "so, how didd your life turn out?" she asked nonchalantly. Bowser laughed for the first time in two years "you tried to kill yourself and somehow ended up running with your boyfriends rival and you're asking me how I'm doing!" Maria rolled her eyes "trust me," she said "if i wanted to be dead i would be gone by now." Bowser's laughter stopped "what do you mean i just assumed you survived somehow got turned into a hedgehog made new friends but, were to ashamed to come back." Maria shook her head "as if. I wasn't depressed in the first place. I was just sick of having to be a Princess," her eyes turned cold "I didn't want to sit back and do nothing as my advisors ran the kingdom. I was sick of getting kidnapped every other week. Peach is dead. She never even existed in the first place. I'm someone else now. I'm who I was born as. Maria Robotnick. Girlfriend of Shadow the hedgehog, former resident of the ark and most of all free." Bowser just stared at her blankly what was she going on about. Seeing the giant koopa's look Maria elaborated "I wasn't born a Princess Bowser. I was born a sickly human on the ark over fifty years ago. I died but, somebody brought me back erasing my memory in the process."

Back in the dining hall people were beginning to notice the absence of both Bowser and Maria. Mario had finished his speech by now and Daisy was talking when they heard the familiar roar of Bowser followed by him yelling. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU LET YOUR FRIENDS THINK YOU DEAD WHEN YOU WEREN'T! YOU ABANDONED EVERYONE!" almost every figure in the dining hall ran out in the gardens to see what was going on. What they found was interesting to say the least. Maria had a gun and tears were streaming down her face as Bowser yelled at her. "DO YOU THINK I DON'T MISS THEM!' she screamed back "I JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING USEFUL THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW HE REAL ME! ALL THEY KNOW IS HE FACADE I PUT ON!" Tears were steaming down Maria's face now. Suddenly, as if realizing something she turned around to see everyone and her eyes went wide. Panicking Maria looked to Shadow who worried about her tossed the girl a chaos emerald. Maria giving a thankful yelled "CHAOS CONTROL" and disappeared in a flash. But, just for a second he group could have sworn they saw the young hedgehog shift into someone else. Someone familiar yet different. Stronger. For a second Maria looked like their supposedly dead friend Princess Peach.

**Authors note: I'm proud of myself this is probably the longest chapter I have written for anything. I hope it makes up for not posting in a while. I wrote the song but other than that everything except the plot belongs to Sega and Nintendo**


	6. Epilogue: Reunion

Daisy sat in her garden picking at the grass. It had been about a month since the dinner incident and Bowser still refused to talk. Bowser getting into fights wasn't anything new though it was that girl Maria that had everyone talking. Daisy could've sworn she looked like her deceased best friend Peach. It could be just wistful thinking but, something inside her told Daisy it was Peach. Why would she disappear though? Why would she fake her death? Little did she know that she would soon get her answers.

A small but strong hand pulled Daisy into an empty building before she could turn around to see who it was. When Daisy did turn around she saw someone she thought she'd never see again. Peach. Daisy launched herself at the former Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom wrapping her in a hug. When the two friends finally pulled apart Daisy slapped Peach. "Where were you?" the brunette asked as her friend rubbed her cheek. Daisy suddenly looked down and she realized what Peach was wearing. It was nothing the Princess would be caught dead in. She wore ripped jeans with a sky blue T-shirt and a matching dark blue scarf. "Peach, what are you wearing?" Daisy asked. Peach sighed "It's Maria. I go by Maria now," and the blond girl told Daisy everything. About the visions she'd been having since childhood, about realizing she wasn't really Peach at all, about her faked suicide and about her new life. "You were the only one I really missed Daisy," the blond girl added "I wrote a song about you. It is one of my better ones." "Sing it!" Daisy exclaimed excitedly and Peach did.

**When we were little I'd**

**Jump at the chance to see you**

**And I**

**Still do**

**When you were with me**

**I never felt**

**Alone**

**Or sad**

**When we were little I'd**

**Jump at the chance to see you**

**And I**

**Still do**

**I knew I had to go**

**But I regret**

**Leaving **

**You, you**

**When we were little I'd**

**Jump at the chance to see you**

**And I**

**Still do**

**I miss you more than anything else**

**I want to see you smile**

**At me **

**Again**

**When we were little I'd**

**Jump at the chance to see you**

**And I**

**Still do**

**So here I am**

As Peach sang this sad song Daisy knew in her heart that she would forgive her. She would strive to be her best friend once again despite Peach's new life.

**_Authors note: Okay that's the end of the story. I wrote the song but other than that everything except the plot belongs to Sega and Nintendo. Thanks for reading please read and review_**


End file.
